Kid's Choice
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: Kid does something he knows he shouldn't have done. Now he has to choose between two people he cares for, but he has to completely destroy one of his relationships. Who will he choose? Liz, or Maka? Rated T just in case!
1. Cheater!

**AN/ Sorry if my first story didn't make much sense. I came up with it last minute. I hope you enjoy this one a little more!**

It was Kid and Maka's year anniversary. Maka had something huge planned, but Kid had something on his mind. She wanted to make him happy so she made reservations at the most classy and symmetrically designed restaurant in Death City. It was meant to be a surprise so Maka told kid to go hang with Soul and Black Star for a bit until her plan was figured out. 2 hours later Maka went to Black Star's house, where Kid _should_ have been. Sadly, when Maka got to Black Star's place, Kid wasn't there.

"Where's Kid?" She asked, "I made plans for our 1 yeariversary."

"He said he had to do something and that was an hour ago, so I have no clue." Black Star said.

"I bet he was just upset because he forgot to fold the tip of the toilet paper into a triangle. He's probably at his house now." Soul said kind of distracted by the play station in Black Star's rec of a living room.

"Kay. Thanks!" Maka said skipping out of the house. She was out of the house a few blocks away from Kid's mansion. She was walking for about ten minutes when she came across an ally that was about two blocks from Kid's house. She heard Kid talking to someone, but she couldn't quiet make out who it was. Then, she saw Kid kiss the person. She went forward just a little to see who it was even though it would have been difficult through teary eyes. The girl Maka now knew was her old friend Liz, then spoke, "Kid, why is Maka here?". Kid looked at Liz in confusion, until he turned around to find his girlfriend standing only feet from Liz and Kid. He could tell she was crying and that she was infuriated. He just stood there wide eyed saying, "Maka, it isn't what you think!"

"Well then, what is it?" Maka asked.

"We were just talking and-" Kid was cut off by Maka slapping him.

"It's kind of hard to talk with someone's tongue down your throat you little liar!" Maka yelled. "You men are all the same! You declare your love for someone and then go behind their back and run to someone else!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked having no clue what was going on.

"Kid and I are dating! Or... at least, we were." Maka said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh my god Maka! I am so sorry! I had no idea!" Liz said looking at Kid with angry eyes. Liz left the scene, but before she did she gave Kid a well deserved slap to the face. Maka also tried to leave.

"Maka... Wait!" Kid said grabbing Maka's wrist.

Maka quickly snatched it back. "No Kid. You ruined it for us. Just let me go and find someone else to cheat on!" She said running right afterwards, not looking back. Kid knew that he had just made the worst mistake of his life.


	2. You Deserve Better

**AN/ Chapter will be dramatic. Don't like, don't read, but I hope you like!** R &R

Maka was in her old apartment that she used to share with Soul. Soul didn't know why, but Maka seemed really upset and asked if she could stay. Soul had an idea of what it could be, but brushed it off. It wasn't important. All that mattered was that Maka was upset and he had to be there for her.

"Soul. Have you made anything in this kitchen aside from cereal and roman since I've been gone?" Maka asked.

"Um... Yeah. I made some oatmeal! Oh and a sandwich!" Soul said rather proud of himself.

"Oh my goodness Soul. You need me more than I thought!" Maka said as she pulled out a frying pan. "Come here Soul."

"But... I don't wanna." Soul said lazily.

"Well, then you'll have to starve tonight. I'm gonna teach you how to cook. If you don't make your own dinner, you don't get any." Maka said.

"Uhh. Fine." Soul said as he rose from his spot on the couch. He made it to the kitchen saying, "Okay. what do I do now?"

"Take the hamburger out of the freezer and put it in the sink." Maka instructed.

"Okay. But why the sink?" He asked very confused.

"We need to thaw the meet." She said almost as if it were the most basic thing in the world. "When you put the meat in the sink, fill it with hot water. Don't. Burn. Yourself." She said cautiously.

"O-kay?" Soul said, doing what Maka instructed. 10 minutes later he removed the meat from the sink.

"Now, put the meat in the flour and other spices." She said pointing to a bag of spices in flour.

"Aight." Soul said. He walked to the bag with the package of hamburger meat in his hands. He reached the bag but dropped it along with the open package of meat on the floor. "Shit." He said under his breath.

"God dammit Soul!" Maka exclaimed. "You know what. Let's just, not cook right now."

"Yes! I mean, aww man." Soul said not as disappointed as the words were supposed to sound.

"Whatever!" She said playfully. They both laughed. When they finally stopped Soul wanted to ask something.

"Maka?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Why were you so upset earlier?" Soul started to sound serious.

"Well, it's a long story. Let's just say that Kid is a dirty, lying, cheating jerk with no life!" She said, angry.

"Kid cheated on you?!" Soul said, "That bastard! I'm gonna talk to him! You deserve better than that Maka!"

"Th-thank you Soul." Maka said tears building in her eyes.

 **AN/ Thanks for reading this chapter! R &R!**


	3. Home

**AN/I think that the chapter after this will be the ending of the story. But never mind that! R &R this one!**

Maka had been staying with Soul for 2 weeks now, and decided that she needed to talk to Kid. She woke up Friday morning and went to school. When she got there, she searched around for Kid. She found him in her 1st period classroom.

"Kid, we need to talk." She said terrified of the results that will come of this conversation.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said, shocking Maka. "I know I hurt you, and you deserve better. I wont talk to Liz so that it wont be awkward."

"No... You and Liz would be a better couple than we ever were. You two would be good for each other." Maka said, knowing that she had Soul to make everything okay.

"Thank you Maka." Kid said kissing Maka gently on the forehead. "For everything."

Maka was shocked but responded anyway. "And, thank you, for one of the greatest years of my life." This made Kid smile.

Maka searched for Soul to talk to him about something, but instead, he found her. "Maka! I know you just left Kid and-" He was cut off when Maka kissed him. He stood wide eyed for a moment, but then, he kissed her back. By the time they stopped, they were out of breath, and everyone was watching.

"I love you Soul. It took me a while to see, but I know now that you are the one for me." she said looking into his crimson eyes.

"I-I love you to, Maka." He said looking into her big green orbs. Then, he kissed her again. "I'll never leave you...ever." They kissed once more and Soul could feel Maka smile against his lips. The entire school knew that they were meant for each other, even the teachers!

"Oh, and Soul." Maka said.

"Yeah." Soul replied.

"I talked to Kid. I decided that I needed to be brave and fix my own problems." She said.

"Good. Wait... Does this mean that you can move back in to the old apartment?" He asked.

"Well... Of course!" She exclaimed rather excited to go back to her old home with Soul. She now knew... Where ever Soul is, that is her home.


	4. Never Make the Same Mistake

**AN/ This is my last chapter... Hope you enjoy! R &R!**

Liz wasn't as angry which was good because after school... Kid stopped by her house. "What do you want?" She asked quiet annoyed.

He had his hand behind his back, "I came to say I was sorry, and that I know that I was wrong to stay with Maka while we were together and that... I love you." he said as he pulled a red rose from behind his back. This made Liz start to cry. Kid slowly stood up, wiped the tears away, cupped Liz's face, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Liz spoke, "It's okay, I love you too." Liz let Kid inside, and they sat, talked- a lot -and they said good-bye as Kid went back to his home.

 _I will never make a mistake like that again,_ he thought as he spawned his Death City Hover Board and made his way home. _Ever._

 **AN/ Well... that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
